Walsh
Walsh is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the twelfth episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest star Christopher Gorham. History |-|Before the Curse= *Walsh (Oz) Originally, Walsh is from Kansas, but finds himself in the land of Oz. Giving himself the name "Oz the Great and Terrible", he masquerades as an all-knowing wizard. From behind a curtain, Walsh projects an shadow image and speaks with a booming voice to anyone who approaches his palace to seek an audience with him. A woman named Zelena wants his help in finding her birth family, so he gifts a pair of silver heels to take her anywhere she desires. Zelena leaves for the Enchanted Forest to seek out family and returns asking to go to the past so she can change her own fate of being abandoned by her mother. The wizard states that even with the most powerful magic, this is not possible. Angrily, she rips off the curtain and discovers his true persona is nothing but a simple man who likes orchestrating a false image to put on a good show. Deciding to make use of him, she turns Walsh into a flying monkey as her loyal pet. It's Not Easy Being Green |-|During New Curse= Walsh meets Emma and they begin dating. Over the course of eight months, he gets to know her as well as her son, Henry. Walsh has dishonest motives in getting close to Emma, but the nature of it is not known. During one romantic evening dinner, Walsh surprises Emma by hiding a ring on the platter of an ice cream sundae and then proposes to her. She reacts in shock by walking out of the restaurant and stating that marriage is too soon for them. Walsh agrees to be patient, as she is the one he wants to spend his life with, and promises to give her all the time to think it over. The next day, he receives a text from Henry asking him to come over to the apartment to have dinner with Emma. Walsh promptly shows up, to which Emma leads him onto the rooftop where she rejects his marriage proposal. Emma reluctantly explains the necessity for herself to go home and leave him behind because "a ghost" from her past has showed up. Walsh does his best to convince her that the life she has now is worth staying for, but Emma cannot, though she wishes it could be so. Unable to sway her otherwise, Walsh's demeanor changes and he expresses knowledge of the potion Emma previously drank, which is what restored her past memories. After throwing aside a table, he charges at her, but she dodges, sending him hurling down the roof. He soars up in the form of Flying Monkey to attack her, though Emma violently shoves him away with a metal pipe. Physically wounded, he falls from the building, nearly hitting the ground, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. New York City Serenade Trivia *The name "Walsh" is of Old French origin that means "Welshman".http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Walsh *Additionally, the coat of arms for the name Walsh contains a swan with an arrow pierced through it.http://www.houseofnames.com/walsh-coat-of-arms *Intentionally or not, Walsh's name is a paronym of Pat Walshe's last name, the actor who portrays Nikko, the Head Winged Monkey, in The Wizard of Oz. *Walsh has a scar on the left side of his neck. The flying monkey that attacks Regina and Snow White was hit by an arrow in the exact same spot. Appearances References